spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spongermans Part 3
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Episode:14 Season:2 Series:Channel Chasers Air Date:22,2,15 Plot SpongeBob helps Hank get out of prison. Script Previously Max:I cant believe I got detention for a week!thats not fair! Henrietta Williams and Principal Bradford come out of a bush Bradford:Max! Max:what is it? Bradford:for your behavior today come to the school tonight! Max:*sighs*ok... goes to Max walking into the thundermans living room Barb:hey Max how was school?! Max:rubbish...I got detention for a week! Barb:oh what did you do now? Max:destroyed a kids model! Barb:*sighs*oh... Max throw his backpack in his bedroom Max:I'm going up to get my things from upstairs! Barb:upstairs?wha? goes to the backpack in Max's bedroom SpongeBob climb out of the backpack SpongeBob:I couldn't breath in there! Dr Colosso:AH A TALKING PEICE OF CHEESE! SpongeBob:AH A TALKING RABBIT! Dr Colosso:who are you?! SpongeBob:I'm SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob:the super villain froze my friend! Hank:oh yeah...don't worry thunder man is here! SpongeBob:can I come? Hank:I guess so...were gonna have to make you an outfit though... SpongeBob:an outfit? HOURS LATER SpongeBob walk out of a shop changing room in a thunderman costume Hank and Barb there SpongeBob:well...they fit... Hank:my car! Barb:one of the villains must of taken the car! SpongeBob:what are we gonna do now?! Hank:fly! MINUTES LATER goes to Hank walk out of the phone booth Hank:the one and only thunderman is here! Barb:great... the police park up a policeman get out of the car Police:thats it your coming with me thunderman! the policeman hand cuff Hank Police:your like a over grown child!dressing up as a superhero and then try to do a superman in a public phone booth! Hank:oh no... SpongeBob:don't worry were still here to save the day! Hank in the police station the policeman holding Hank a guy behind the desk reading a magazine Policeman:hey Dave Dave:hey Mike...what's he in for? Policeman:what thunderman?for stripping in a public phone box Dave:oh my god...when did this town go down hill? Policeman:I don't know...what are you reading? Dave:ah nothing...it's addictive though...did you know George Clooney is married? Policeman:*sighs*yes...everybody does... Dave:oh well then...I'm a bit behind the news laughs Policeman:yeah now to the cells with you thunderman Hank:I I I'm the real thunderman! Policeman:yeah of course you are... goes to SpongeBob and Barb looking through a cell SpongeBob:so what's the plan again? Barb:you go for the distraction SpongeBob:okey dokey! Barb:then I rust the cell bars for Hank! SpongeBob:great! Hank in a cell Hank:I can just break out of here! Hank try to smash the wall Hank get electrocuted Hank:hey what was that?! Hank see a bracelet on his leg Hank:DARNIT! goes to SpongeBob walking into the police station SpongeBob:hello my good man Dave:hey...what do ya want? SpongeBob:ugh...the bathroom Dave:... SpongeBob:what? Dave:seriously?you came to a police station for the toilet? SpongeBob:ugh...yes... Dave:get out kid... SpongeBob:no no wait! Dave:*sighs*what now? SpongeBob:I'm here to visit someone... Dave:ok down the left corridor goes to SpongeBob walking down the left corridor SpongeBob:hello?is anybody here? loads of thugs come to the end of there cells Thug:we are! SpongeBob:that's nice... Thug:what are you doing here kid? SpongeBob:making a distraction so my friend can get out... Thug:hahaha!good luck with that! SpongeBob run into the snack room goes to SpongeBob in the snack room SpongeBob:hello... 3 policemen sitting down eating donuts Policeman#2:who are you? SpongeBob:SpongeBob SquarePants Policeman#2:you don't work here get out! SpongeBob:NEVER! SpongeBob get a fire hydrant SpongeBob:STAND BACK! the 3 policemen get ahold of some bagels Policeman#3:ha!look what we have! Policeman#2:wait these are bagels!where are the guns!? goes to a policeman walking down a corridor the policeman bite the bagel Policeman#4:hey wait a minute... the gun fire at the wall Policeman#4:oh dear god... goes back into the snack room SpongeBob:bye bye! SpongeBob spray loads of form at the police all of the police fall onto the floor a policeman press the alarm button SpongeBob:uh oh... alarm goes off SpongeBob:I had better get out of here! David blocking the corridor David:not so fast! SpongeBob:uh oh... SpongeBob pick up a bucket and poor tap water in it David:you can't escape this fast! David running down the corridor SpongeBob throw the bucket of water onto the floor David:oh no... David slip and bump into a wall a frying pan fall off a rack onto David's head David fall down David:night night mummy... David get knocked out goes to a police man in a room watching cameras Policeman:what the?!that's it!I'm coming for you Sponge! the policeman run downstairs goes to SpongeBob bumping into a book cart SpongeBob:what the? SpongeBob see the policeman running downstairs Policeman:DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT ESCAPING! SpongeBob show the policeman the book Twilight Policeman:AHHHH!!! the police man turn into dust SpongeBob:hehe...I knew that would work! SpongeBob put all the books down on the floor SpongeBob ride out of the police station on the book cart SpongeBob:woah!BYE BYE! goes to Barb outside Barb:time to rust the bars! Barb about to rust the bars with her lasers Hank smash out of the wall Hank:don't worry thunderman is here! SpongeBob ride up on the book cart SpongeBob:come on!we need to get our friends back! FIN Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Crossover Episode Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Crossovers